Blurred Lines
by EvieWhitlock
Summary: *Rewrite of Blood Lines* Bella is Caius's adopted daughter her 18th birthday is coming and she will find her mate. B/J/Car
1. Clocks

Author Note: Beginning of rewrite. As for Love Me and My Heart the final chapter will be posted by next Tuesday. I am technically on vacation but bored since it has been raining here on and off the past few days. Thankfully have my laptop and internet service.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to S. Meyer sadly do not own.

"ISABELLA MARIE VOLTURI!" Shit, I am in trouble and do not even know what I did yet. Wait I do know I sort of painted Uncle Aro's study bright pink. Here I am 17 years old about to be 18 tomorrow. I always knew they were different from the time I could understand things. Plus I believe it was about the time I was six when I had fell and busted my knee open. A newborn vampire tried to attack me thankfully Jane and Alec were there to stop them. "YOU BETTER BE IN HERE IN 2 MINUTES BEFORE I SEND JANE!" Jane won't do anything she helped paint the room too thinking it was the best way to work him up. What I didn't expect was my father to find me and throw me over his shoulder.

"What did you do now princess?" I giggled at him.

"I sort of painted his study bright pink. Sorry those grey walls were all so drab and out like years ago." He chuckled at it. "Daddy, what's wrong with Aro lately?"

"A lot of things but mostly since you are becoming an adult tomorrow and wanting to leave for college. I think he is feeling some loss now."

"Well I am not going off to college until January so there's another almost four months of me being here."

"Not just that but he invited your grandparents, the Cullen's, and Denali's here for your birthday." He added in. I forgot he said there would be some visitors coming. We continued on about certain things walking towards the entrance of the castle. Gianna was off visiting her mother in the hospital. "One thing you should do is apologize to your Uncle and I will care for the guests arriving. Please do this princess"

"I will daddy. Do you know when my grandparents will be here?"

"Anytime today they are coming with the Cullen's. Your grandfather said his knower is going off and needs to be with them to help one of their coven members."

"Alright, well I am off to go find Uncle Aro. Is Uncle Marcus around I need to get that book from him." Yeah I am stretching out my time so I won't go back to Uncle Aro so quickly.

"His office. Now go I know what you are doing young lady." I giggled and headed back down the corridor to Uncle Aro's office. Knocking on his office door I let myself in,

"Uncle Aro I am sorry about painting your office. I will repaint again in a couple of days. So I heard from someone that you invited some covens here for my birthday party tomorrow. Please tell me you are not trying to find my mate for me."

The look he gave me I knew it was somewhat true. "I will forgive you for this but please sit while I tell you some things. I was informed a couple of days ago that there is a high chance one of the Cullen's might be your mate." I sat down while he did the same in the chair across from me.

"Why do you look like you're nervous about it?"

"I am going to explain the coven and who resides in it. I do keep up with those who are not involved directly with the Volturi. Let's start with the coven is headed by Carlisle. He is a human doctor and before you start he has been doing this for a few centuries now. What the coven does is move every 7 to 10 years to not draw unnecessary attention about not aging. He changed Edward first when his mother begged him to save her son during the Spanish Influenza outbreak. Edward is mated to Alice who found the coven almost 40 years ago with another male named Jasper Whitlock." I knew that name from some history lessons with Uncle Marcus. "Let me see next is Esme she was found in the morgue by Carlisle a few years after he turned Edward. They are companions but not true mates. Than we have Rosalie and Emmett both were changed by Carlisle. I am pretty sure Jasper does not have a mate from the last time I spoke with Carlisle a month ago. What I would suggest is to ask them their stories on how they were changed. It is not really my story to tell."

"Wasn't Jasper Whitlock referred to as the Major in the southern wars? My grandparents were both sired by him."

"That is true. From what I know is he changed a lot. He escaped Maria by the help of your grandparents. Though Peter does not remember a lot of his human life he does remember being married to your great grandmother and had a daughter named Helena. In turn she married a Charles and had a son your father. All in all I believe it is time for you to go and clean yourself up for the guests arriving here shortly."

I quickly got up and pecked his cheek and walked out of his office. I found Alec in the hallway and asked for a lift to my room. This castle is way too big and the rooms are out of the way to get there within a decent amount of time. "Alec, please wait for me so you can bring me to the throne room. I shouldn't be too long."

I quickly showered to wash all the paint off me. Quickly I did my hair up into a high ponytail and dressed in my black suit with a bright blue shirt to set off the outfit. The last piece I needed was my family crest which was a pain in the ass to put on by myself. I walked out the room and handed the necklace to Alec. He quickly put it on and I hopped onto his back to make our way to the throne room.

Upon arriving I went towards the chairs and sat in between my mother and father. The entrance to the doors opened and the next thing I realized was a blur that ended up in front of me. When I looked up I saw the golden haired and golden eyed vampire. Hearing growls that I quickly tuned out. "May I ask who you are?"

"Jasper Whitlock." Once he touched me I felt the buzz and connection to him. Than my world tilted and I faded into blackness.


	2. Undisclosed Desires

Carlisle POV

When Isabella is introduced I looked at Jasper and knew than she was a part of him. Looking up to her I seen the beauty she was and took a breath of air and tasted her scent. I knew than that she was my mate also. It was not uncommon for some vampires to have two mates in a lifetime, but not at the same time. This was very unusual for anyone of us to find two mates. Esme and I are companions only and know we are not mates. We do have a sex life together but not so much the past ten years. I believe things are just drifting apart for us and being here isn't helping. Well it is helping me looking at Jasper and Bella. It wasn't until Marcus came next to me and whispered for me to follow him. We ended up in his office across from the throne room.

"Carlisle I am telling you this now. Jasper and Bella are your mates. The lines are so strong and interlaced together nothing can break them apart. As for Esme her mate is in this castle somewhere. Her line is connected to one of our guards who is currently either on a day off or up in their room."

"How am I supposed to handle this? I cannot just waltz in and claim the both of them."

"Actually you have claim over Jasper the line between the two of you is the strongest until you can claim Bella. I will warn you now do not piss off Caius he is very protective over his daughter."

"There is the story I would like to hear is how she came to be here. I heard rumors of a child here but thought it was just that."

"It is not my story to tell but Caius's. What I can tell you is that she is the last living relative of his. Her mother was here researching her family history. Though at the time she did not know she was with child. The rest you need to ask him."

"I will do tonight later after everything settles down."

"Just give Jasper and Bella time before you approach them. Another reason why you were invited was the fact tomorrow she will be changed on her 18th birthday. We want to make sure she makes it through the change safely. There has been no new vampire created in this castle in over 200 years which is why your family was called on."

"I will do my best. I changed Esme, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett all within the span of 30 years. It has been at least 65 since then."

"Thank you Carlisle I must go back into the throne room. I will leave you with your thoughts old friend." I sat there in one of his chairs while I think about the things that have happened over the past century. More specifically the first time Jasper and I got together.

_Flashback 1945_

_How in the hell am I supposed to hide that I am attracted to Jasper. He has been with us for nearly six months now. Hiding my emotions around him was difficult. Alice was a bit cryptic about things. Edward and Alice had mated almost instantly leaving Jasper the odd man out. She had pulled me aside one day while Esme was out._

_"Carlisle you need to open your mind and heart. The future holds great love and wonder do not let your morals stand in your way. Jasper will find his mate but she is not born yet. I have tried since meeting him."_

_"I will now why don't you go join Edward I can tell he is pacing the room waiting for you. Thank you for the advice." I was stuck again in my thoughts after she left._

_I was still looking for the reason I felt a pull to Jasper. Being raised with the bible and a father who was priest did not help my thoughts of taking Jasper. It was morally wrong from another man to be with another man. Though in the same sense, during my time it wasn't uncommon for a man to take on a male mistress._

_The love I feel for Esme is strong but in my heart I know she is not my mate. We never marked each other like the other couples. I think I changed her more for a companion than anything else. Being at war with my thoughts is not helping me one bit. The fantasies I been having about Jasper is making my mind up. There is one that he has gone down on me in the middle of a hunt. Another was us hunting and Jasper taking me bent over a log. Where the hell is Esme I am horny and right now I want to fuck her not make love to her._

_"Chill with the emotions Jasper. I can feel your lust and damn I want to screw Edward so stop." Emmett yelled across the house. Rosalie was out so Edward and Emmett were playing chess. Well I guess I couldn't hide my lust._

_"Suck it up Emmett if Carlisle stops thinking nasty things to do to Esme I wouldn't be projecting like that." Well shit he felt my lust in his study. Doesn't help it is located next to mine._

_My heart and body wanted him. Now was not the time to come clean. I opened my window and jumped down to clear my head._

_Jasper POV 1945_

_I may have been a major in Maria's fucked up twisted army and an actual major in the Civil War; nothing prepared me for having a strange pull towards Carlisle. I knew he was trying to hide his feelings from me. Also Esme was not truly in love with him and him the same with her. They were together out of necessary. Alice warned me to open my heart up in the future. I hope she wasn't meaning to Carlisle or maybe she was._

_On our way here we discussed their diet and how they lived as a family. She also told me my mate wasn't born yet. If they were not born yet why did I feel the pull to Carlisle it wasn't strong but enough to make me wonder. Yes I have had sex with both men and women so the thought did not bother me one bit._

_When Emmett yelled for me to stop projecting lust I knew then it was because of Carlisle. I found him handsome and wondered how he would feel around my cock. Hell I imagined pounding into his ass when I was giving myself some self-love. I even imagined him taking me over a dead carcass. I found him trying to skirt around his emotions more than ever now. Maybe over time it will completely stop._

_He left the house after the little interaction with the lust floating around. I was fucking turned on and was ready to jump him. Screw it I am going to go find him and confront him about this. I jumped through my window and found his scent and followed. About ten minutes later, I had found Carlisle sitting on a fallen tree pleasuring him. "I know your there Jasper. Come out here."_

_I did not even realize I had stripped my clothes off. I had known he was handsome but seeing him completely naked was beautiful. "Carlisle just this one time no one needs to know. We will never speak about this again." He attacked me and I returned his fevered kisses. Our tongues were fighting for dominance and before he could blink I had Carlisle bent over the tree. I had a hold of his cock running my hand up and down. I was dripping myself with precum and was running my cock up and down the crack of his ass._

_"Do you want me, Carlisle? If you do this might hurt at first."_

_"Yes damn it. Just fuck me already." He actually does know filthy language._

_"Such a dirty mouth. Hang on tight this is going to hurt." I lined my cock up to his puckered tight virgin hole. I started to push in and his moans were getting louder. He is enjoying this I plunged in quick and sat there for a minute._

_Carlisle's lust increased with every pump of my cock in his ass. I wanted him to last long to take me. I picked up my speed and was starting to feel my release and had to stop from trying to bite him. "FUCK CARLISLE!" I slowly pulled out of him and before I knew it he had me on my stomach._

_"Jasper I want you and now." He didn't even give me time to saying anything until he plunged into me. It felt so right being with him and his pumping in and out of me was pleasurable. He was picking up his speed and I grabbed my cock to stroke it at the speed of his thrusts. I felt him coming which drew out another orgasm for me. "JASPER!" I could tell he wanted to bite me when I felt a nip but he stopped._

_"We will not talk about this again. It will be our dirty little secret. Let's get dressed and go home to shower." After he said that he went and grabbed his clothing. I had gone back to where I took mine off. "I do love Esme but not mate wise. I know if we ever find our real mates we will leave on friendly terms. We both needed that release Jasper so stop pumping out guilty vibes."_

_"Sorry about that. It just took me for surprise all of this. I do not regret and you shouldn't either. We needed to get this out of our system."_

_"That we did. I will see you later Jasper." He took off upstairs to shower. I went into the bathroom by room to shower._

_The pull I felt had stopped and now I am more confused than ever of what Carlisle is to me._

Present Carlisle POV

I have all the time in the world and if I have to wait to claim them as my mates I will.

Author Note:

Bella's Family Tree

Mother- Renee Higginbotham

Father- Charlie Swan

Father (Adopted) Caius Volturi

Mother (Adopted) Athendora Volturi

Grandfather (Father's Side) Peter Whitlock (Swan)

Grandmother- Charlotte Whitlock

Uncle (Father's Side) - James Hunter (Charlie's half-brother thru marriage)

Aunt- Victoria Hunter

I am doing this now to clear up a few things the next couple of chapters.


End file.
